Alternating current (AC) is typically preferred over direct current (DC) for transmission of electricity over long distances due, at least in part, to the ease of switching (i.e., stepping) voltages and currents with AC power using transformers. Such AC transformers enable long distance transmission. Transmission of DC over the same distances is not easy to do with DC power. Although current solutions provide long distance DC transmission, such solutions are complex and costly. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.